


looking for something dumb to do

by orphan_account



Series: is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? [1]
Category: John Wick (Movies), Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Pre-Relationship, i wish i could be free but here i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You did what,” Rusty said severely, though he didn’t look mad, but like he didn’t know what he was supposed to feel: amusement or anger.“What would you have had me do?” Reuben replied, and at least he had the decency to look ashamed.or: Reuben owes Viggo money, and Viggo proposes an alternative business deal. Danny is not happy, until he is, and John is just there.





	looking for something dumb to do

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse except i was listening to bruno mars' marry you, and i didn't want to tire myself out writing my other danny/john on-going au. 
> 
> this is going to be a series too bc apparently i have no self control, but it will be shorter than 'the way that i feel', and i'll probably write much more slowly for it, too.

“You did _what,_ ” Rusty said severely, though he didn’t look mad, but like he didn’t know what he was supposed to feel: amusement or anger.

“What would you have had me do?” Reuben replied, and at least he had the decency to look ashamed.

“Not barter me off like--like cattle!” Danny said, and Linus actually acted as a shield between him and Reuben, holding Danny back.

“Danny, he had that heart attack like three months ago.” Linus reminded him.

“I was under a lot of stress, and looking to avoid another attack! Sue me!” was Reuben’s defense.

“I should steal every cent to your name, you old geezer!”

“And now he calls me a geezer! Daniel I believed you to be a _gentleman--_ ”

“I’ll show you _gentlemanly_!”

“Danny, he’s basically a senior citizen!” Linus protested as he held Danny back.

“Run me through this again.” Rusty asked, still looking like he was thinking his reaction thoroughly, hands on his hips because he didn’t know what to do with them.

“ _Run_ \--Rusty--” Danny said.

“Let the man talk,” was Rusty’s response.

Reuben cleared his throat because he liked to add tension to already dramatic situations. “I owed Viggo Tarasov some money. Interests piled up, he talked to me about solutions. Turns out he’s heard of Danny and all his deeds, and he was like ‘Old friend, you must do this for me’ I told him Danny only took the jobs he wanted, and then he told me he had a permanent spot for Danny--”

“Reuben, I swear, if this was your idea--” Danny said.

“He was the one that said he had a boy! I didn’t understand what he meant, then he told me that perhaps you’d be more… open to the idea of staying if something bound you to the bratva. I told him ‘Viggo, a boy barely twenty? Danny is going to run overseas!’ and then he told me he had the right guy for you, and that if I wanted to live…”

“You had to get Danny engaged.” finished Rusty.

The whole thing was, quite honestly, ridiculous. Reuben was only still alive because Danny actually liked him, but as soon as they were done with this circus, Reuben was going to _pay_.

“Ok, Danny, I know you’re mad, but think about it this way--” Rusty started.

“No, here’s what we’re gonna do: we’re going to the Tarasovs and _Reuben_ is telling Viggo that I can’t get married.”

“Danny, here’s the thing.” Rusty said, holding Danny’s gaze. They looked at each other for a few seconds, holding one of the mental conversations they were known for, until Danny gave in.

“Damn you, Rusty.” Danny said, looking away. “Ok, I’m only marrying this guy for the money.”

“You know, it’s still creepy when you guys do that.” Linus said, visibly shivering, and shaking his head to get the feeling out

Rusty ignored it. “Maybe we can discuss this with Viggo.”

“On one hand, this is insane.” Danny said. “On the other, I’d like to arrange for my engagement on my own terms. Reuben, you didn’t even bother asking who this guy is!”

Reuben raised his hands in a defensive manner, “He told me, but I… forgot.”

Danny felt like attacking Reuben again. “I… I’m going to leave now.”

-

Viggo agreed to meet with Danny only. Rusty and Linus would have to wait outside his office, and Danny’s husband-to-be would also be present during said meeting. “So you can get acquaintanced.” Viggo had said on the phone, sounding sure of the fact this whole thing would happen, but Danny couldn’t blame him. Rarely anyone refused Viggo.

He almost never, if ever, got involved with the Big Organized Crime Families, like the bratva or the Camorra and their High Table. There was no need, unless they asked him to do a job, but they rarely did, because most of the jobs they needed were not related to thievery and scamming. Danny had never sought them out because doing business with them often implied never stopping, and he knew what he could handle and what he couldn’t.

And yet, here he was, about to seal the deal for his hand in marriage in exchange for all the things Viggo could do for him. Danny wasn’t familiar with how it all worked, and he knew Viggo didn’t hold a High Table seat, but his family was allied with the ones that actually did, and it was always easier to pull jobs if there was a benefactor behind said jobs. It would be mutually beneficial, and if he played his cards right, it wouldn’t be permanent.

“Did I make you wait for long?” Viggo asked, entering the office, a tall, intimidating man behind him. Danny assumed this was Viggo’s bodyguard, and his intended would join them after they negotiated the terms of the marriage contract. He was quickly proven wrong when Viggo spoke again before he could reply, “This is John Wick, your fiancée.”

Danny offered his hand to Viggo, and then, he offered his hand to John. The man was tall, probably half a head taller than Danny, but he imposed in the way very few people did. Danny immediately knew that John worked for Viggo, and that he wasn’t a bodyguard. His hand was calloused in a way that spoke of a regular use of guns. He didn’t smile at Danny, but didn’t scowl, either. He looked at peace with what was about to go down, and Danny guessed it was, in part, due to his loyalty to the Tarasovs that he wouldn’t go against this, partly because he could also see the benefits. His employers got what they wanted, they’d be happy, and they wouldn’t bother him as much, probably. By the looks of it, John Wick wasn’t the kind of man anyone would like to piss off.

Viggo then clapped his hands together. “Well, take a seat.” he said, walking towards his own chair behind a desk. Danny took the seat on the left, and John sat on the right. “I imagine Reuben talked you of this little proposition.”

Reuben had made it clear it had been anything but, but two could play the game. Danny smiled. “He did mention it, said you would be interested in a meeting just to… make sure.”

Viggo caught on fast. “Of course, of course. Well, Danny, I think we can both agree that this is good business: you steal for us, keep a part of the profits, and you have all our intel and money at your disposition. It’s a win-win situation.” Viggo explained.

“I see that.” Viggo had a reputation for being ruthless, but fair. If Danny truly didn’t want any of it, he would back down, but not before he insisted as much as he could. He was right, it would be good business; no more worrying about the police as long as he was under Viggo’s protection through his marriage to John, no more worrying about how to get money for certain jobs because Viggo could cover it. “Is there a minimum amount of time we’d have to stay married for?”

Viggo considered it. He was also aware that any good business that could come from the marriage would not be useful if it was an unhappy one. Danny wouldn’t take jobs just to spite his husband, and John Wick could refuse to work until Danny saw reason, or something like that. Viggo had been married once, if Danny remembered correctly, and just like Danny’s first marriage, it hadn’t ended prettily. “How about a year? Enough time to get to know each other.”

“I’m fine with that if John is fine with that.” Danny said.

“It’s okay by me, too.” John said, speaking for the first time since the meeting had started. His voice was deep and raspy, and he spoke with confidence.

“Perfect!” exclaimed Viggo. “Let us begin the preparations, then. It’ll be a small affair, just to formalize the arrangement.”

“Could I speak to John, alone? It doesn’t have to be here.” Danny asked.

Viggo shrugged. “I don’t see why not. John?”

“It’s fine.” John got up, and then turned to look at Danny. For all he was intimidating, he was handsome, in the way few people were. He had the kind of face that basically demanded to be admired, and kind eyes despite whatever it was he did for Viggo. “We could drive around.”

Danny nodded. He didn’t know how he felt, spending time with the stranger he was going to marry in such a limited space, but it was better than staying and risking anyone listening in on them. He wanted to make it clear that he wasn’t looking for anything but a business transaction, and he didn’t really want to hurt John’s feelings or anything, but the faster they got it over with, the better.

Viggo didn’t think it prudent to follow them to the door, and he just let them go. Danny was starting to wonder if John was just one of Viggo’s henchmen, or if he was something more, for Viggo to respect him almost as his equal. It was apparent that they had an employer-employee relationship, but he could just feel that there was something more to John Wick.

John lead them to the parking lot, and walked towards a 1969 Ford Mustang. It was one of the most beautiful cars Danny had ever seen in his life, and he wasn’t really obsessed with cars or anything, but this one was really well taken care of. “Nice car.” Danny said, once he’d gotten into the passenger’s seat and John had gotten into the driver’s seat.

“Thank you.” John replied, almost beaming but not quite. It was obvious that the car was his pride and joy. “You have anywhere in mind?”

Danny shrugged. “Wherever is fine.”

John started the engine, and got out into the driveway. Danny waited a few minutes until he spoke, “I just wanted to know if you’re truly cool with this. I know it’s sudden, and I usually wouldn’t marry a stranger just because, but, well.”

John nodded. “I’m okay with it.” he replied. “Are you really okay with this?”

Danny had his doubts. He knew the bare minimum about Viggo and his business, and he knew nothing about this man. There was nothing to assure him he would get out of this unscathed except his own instincts, and so far, he wasn’t getting any kind of vibes from John. He didn’t trust the man, hell, he didn’t know him, but he didn’t look like the kind of guy who was a rude son of a bitch. And he wasn’t half bad to look at.

Danny sighed. “I strangely am.”

“If you’re worried about Viggo,” John said. “He wouldn’t dare do anything that could harm you, especially not if you’re married to me.”

Danny knew that, so he nodded.

“If you really don’t want to do this…”

“Think of it as a business transaction,” Danny said. “I think of it that way. We all get what we want. Although I don’t know what you want, so maybe you hate my guts and you’re just pretending, but. It’s a pretty good deal.” Protection and financial backup for him, the best thief for Viggo. There seemed to be nothing in it for John.

“I don’t think I’m not getting something.” John replied. Danny waited for him to explain, but he remained silent. A strange man, indeed.

“Well, then.” Danny said. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my nonsense


End file.
